To Fall For
by Selphie-Tilmitt1
Summary: Zellphine: What happens when Selphie finds out that her love had been given to the wrong person?


To fall for By: Selphie_Tilmitt  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* Erm..my first fanfic! ^^;; hehe. I always RP as Selphie.and thought it'd be time that Zell and Selphie should get together! Hehe.I hope I don't suck. Please, R&R *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
The wind in my hair.the warmth of the sunshine beating down on my face.how much better could this day get?  
  
Her train of thoughts, interrupted just as Irvine entered the balcony, his lopsided grin played across his lips "Hey there, Selphie.." He greeted as he walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist as he placed a gentle peck on her cheek.  
  
She gave a timid smile, as she wrapped her arms around his neck softly, placing a tender kiss on his lips. His deep brown eyes, looking down into hers as their lips formed a gap, whilst her eyes had shown faltering.somewhat, emptiness within her bright, once cheerful pools.  
  
'Something just seems wrong.' The brunette thought, as if something had left her.something necessary for her future happiness.  
  
"Is there anything wrong, sweetie?" He questioned with concern, his powerful gaze causing her to shift uncomfortably as his hands moved up towards her jaw, tracing the curve tenderly. "I'm fine.just fine..." Doubt could be sensed within her dishonest statement, though he remained silent, with thought. What could be happening? What if it's just me...what if I don't please her Thoughts clouded his mind, vagueness. anxiety.  
  
The silence getting to her.worrying if he sensed it, the uncertainty in her mood for the past few days. "So, what's up?" Selphie stated abruptly, as her arms folded across her chest, as If wanting to hide herself. "Nothing.I just wanted to check up on you, hafta make sure you don't fall down the cliff again, don't I?" He teased, a chuckle letting out.  
  
"Yeah. sure whatever you say" She retorted, a slight curve in her lips forming a forced grin. With hope that he didn't notice the gape in between them, she intwined her arm around his "Wanna go get some lunch?" He smiled down at her.admiring her beauty, keeping the vague thoughts at the back of his mind.he didn't want anything to ruin their day together. "Of course.my treat" His lopsided grin played across his lips once again.  
  
They both walked into the cafeteria, Selphie spotting Zell munching on a hotdog across the cafeteria while Irvine went to go get something for them. "Hey, Zell!" She waved and walked over, trying to hide her somewhat saddened state. She grinned slightly, this time it hadn't been forced "Hey, stocking up with some hotdogs?" She poked fun at him. "Of course.can't get enough of them hotdogs, could I?" He mumbled with a mouthful of bread and meat, swallowing before putting on his usual grin. She tittered quietly, not noticing as she picked up a napkin to wipe away a smudge of ketchup from the side of his mouth. He gave a blank stare, as she dropped the napkin, just realizing of what she'd been doing. She shifted slightly, her cheeks slightly blushing. She cleared her throat "Just. a smudge of ketchup" She replied to his glare, averting her gaze to the table as she looked down. He shrugged it off, thinking nothing of it.  
  
Why the heck did I just do that...? She snapped instantly at herself in her mind, though trying to hide her reddened features. She let out a soft sigh as her perspective rose, to scan over his features He just.looks so adora- Her thoughts cut off once more as Irvine arrived with two plates of food in his hands, and two soft drinks tucked securely in between his arm and body. Jolting herself up, her blushed cheeks only slightly visible, she took the plates and set them down on the table just in time, as he caught one of the slipping drinks, the other one still having a good grip onto it. He set the two drinks down on the table as well "Hey Irvine!!" Zell exclaimed with another mouthful of hotdog, another smear of ketchup appearing on the corner of his mouth. She couldn't help but giggle.  
  
"Hey, chuckenwuss" responded Irvine, adding a light chuckle. Zell furrowed his eyebrows as he put on his puppy/angry face on, though his features soon turning back to normal as he picked up another hotdog from his plate "Jeez, how many have you had today?" "Only 10.anyways, there great! You should try some for once, Irvine" The three all joining in for a light laugh.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Phew, my first chapter!! I know I know.its sorta short, but don't flame it! Its my first time.and theres more to come! XD  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 


End file.
